Fruit défendu
by shanatcha
Summary: Rien a voir avec noel une amie a moi trouvait qu'il n'y avait pas assez de démon dans les histoires sur aventure surtout d'un et je suis d'accord. Je suis ici pour répondre a sa demande en espérant que vous aimerez!
1. prologue

Le fruit défendu

Prologue

Une petite fille, de long cheveux brun et des yeux chocolats achetait tranquillement une miche de pain au boulanger du village.

Et voilà ton pain jeune demoiselle ! Fait attention avec ça, la farine pourrait taché ta jolie robe rouge ! _lui dit le boulanger_

La petite remercia le boulanger avec un grand sourire et repris le chemin de chez elle. Elle chantonnait, heureuse de cette belle journée. Son papa lui avait demander d'aller chercher le pain pendant que sa mère péparait le petit-déjeuner.

Mais en arrivant devant sa porte elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Des cheveaux blanc et habillé d'une drole de manière se trouvait devant chez elle. Elle tourna la tête sur le coté et sursauta quand des cris fusèrent de la batisse isolé.

Donnez nous la fillette et nous accepterons de vous purifier par la lumière en douceure et rapidement. _fit une voix d'homme._

Je refuse de vous donnez ma petite fille chérie ! _leur hurla sa mère_

Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Elle n'a rien a voir avec tout ça ! _repliqua son père_

A cause de votre affinité avec les éléments, le vent pour vous monsieur et l'eau pour vous madame, elle a développer une affinité avec LES éléments. Elle est une hérésie et donc dois être purrifier par la lumière quelque sois son age. _fit la voix menancante d'un autre homme._

Maman ? Papa ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _Demanda fébrilement la pauvre petite._

Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Les parents avait une expression horrifier sur le visage tandis que les deux hommes en armures de plaque souriaient. Les guerriers de la Lumière se jetèrent sur la petite, épée en avant pour l'embrocher.

AAAAAAAAAH ! _Hurla la gamine_

Elle ferma les yeux mais ne sentit aucune douleur. En ouvrant les yeux elle semit a hurler et pleurer a chaude larmes.

-Vous...Ne...l'aurez...pas ! _Gémis la mère._

Elle se trouvait transpercer par les épées mais tenait toujours debout pour proteger sa petite fille. La pauvre petite vit sa mère s'éffondrée devant ses yeux, son sang se repandant sur le sol. Son père rester en état de choque devant la mort de sa femme. Les guerriers secouèrent leur épée pour les nettoyer du sang. Puis ils se tournèrent vers la fille. Mais le père ne le voyait pas de cette œil la.

Je préfère mettre ma fille sous la tutelle d'un démon que de vous la donner ! _Fit le père en s'ouvrant le bras._

Il avait a la main une espèce de bombe aritsanale en préparation de cela. Ils savaient tout deux ce qu'ils risquaient avec leur enfant. Mais lorsqu'ils l'avaient vue pour la première fois ils ont été incapable de s'en séparer. Se jour la, un démon c'était présenter a eux en leur disant qu'il pouvait protéger la petite. Qu'ils n'avaient qu'a l'appeler pour qu'il vienne prendre leur fille et l'emmène loin d'eux de sorte qu'elle puisse leur tenir tête et se battre pour sa vie.

A l'époque ils n'avaient pas voulut la lui remettre. Mais désormais il n'avait plus le choix.

Sois prudente ma chère Erina... Et ne nous oublie pas. Pleura son père.

La petite Erina ne comprenait plus rien a par qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais on père ni sa mère. Les larmes continuait de couler sur son visage pendant que les hommes de la Lumière se dirigeait vers son père pour l'empêchait de conclure ses plans. Son père chuchota quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas mais l'instant d'après, elle était dehors et la maison était en flamme. Elle entendait les hurlements des guerrier brûler vif pendant que sous le choque. Elle s'évanouisse.

Un Homme se tenait près d'elle. De ses yeux doré il l'observait avant de la prendre et de l'emmener loin de se carnage. Sa cape bordeaux volant au vent, ses cheveux long et brun faisant de même. Il disparut.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : une rencontre inopiné

Une jeune femme au long cheveux brun et aux prunelles chocolats se trouvait assise a boire dans une auberge du coin. Le bruit été assourdissant, on entendait des rires, des cris et des chants. Certain étaient ivres d'autre buvaient entre amis ou en bonne compagnie. L'auberge était bien remplie. La demoiselle, son verre en face d'elle, ne prêtait aucunement attention a l'agitation environnante. Sa capuche bordeaux sur ses épaules, ses vêtement chaud et sombre sur elle, elle repensait a son passé. Revoyait son enfance et sa séparation avec celui qui avait pris soin d'elle durant ses treize dernières années.

« Je me souviens du jours de la mort de mes parents... Après mettre évanouie, je me suis retrouver dans une maison que je ne connaissais pas et un homme m'observais dans un coin de la pièce. Ses yeux doré attirait mon regard et ses long cheveux coulait tel un fleuve brun sur ses épaules. Il avait une légère barbiche. Et il me parla d'une voix doucereuse :

« Tu est enfin réveiller. Je m'appelle Enoch. Je suis en quelque sorte un ami de tes parents. Je leur ai proposer mon aide pour t'éduquer et te préparer a te défendre dans des cas comme celui la... Mais il ne voulait pas te perdre. »

Il s'était arrêter réfléchissant a ce qu'il allait dire pendant que je pleurais a chaude larmes en silence en me rappelant que je ne pourrait plus jamais revoir mes parents. Il m'avait pris dans ses bras pour me consoler.

Puis les jours suivant il fut un instructeur sans pitiez pour m'enseigner au mieux l'art de survivre et a maîtriser mes pouvoirs.

« Tes pouvoirs sont très puissant... Tu peux invoquer des élémentaires pendant de courte période au risque de ta propre vie. Tu peux aussi te servir des éléments. Mais seul les éléments qui te sont proche puiseront dans ta psyché contrairement au autres qui puiseront dans ta force vitale directement. Tu peux donc maîtriser le vent, l'eau et le feu grâce a moi. Certaine personne voudront te tuer pour ça ou bien te capturer pour se servir de toi comme d'une arme. Maintenant relève toi et continue ton entraînement »

Il était sévère mais juste. Pour la petite que j'étais s'était dur mais j'ai réussi a me forger un caractère de sorte que je n'ai pas abandonné, l'image de la mort de mes parents hantant mes pensées. »

Elle prit le verre de liqueur amère et le porta a ses lèvres. Elle le but d'une traite avant de le reposer bruyamment sur la table en bois. Elle se remémora ses parole de se matin.

« Je ne peux plus rester avec toi désormais. Les servants de la lumière sont proche et je ne pourrais pas te protéger cette fois ci. Tu ne peux pas affronter le Séraphin a ton niveau. Prend cette cape et fuit ! Trouve des gens en qui tu peux avoir confiance pour t'aider dans ta quête. Tu dois a tout pris te débarrasser de cette ange maudit. Vite ! Fuis ! » _lui hurla-t-il._

Elle avait couru a travers bois et s'était retrouvé ici. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas les servants de la Lumière entré dans l'établissement. Au moment ou elle les remarqua, il se dirigeait déjà vers elle. Alors aussi vit que possible elle se dirigea vers les latrines du bâtiments et s'échappa par la fenêtre avant de se mettre a courir a toute jambe a travers la foule. Les chevaux de guerre des guerrier se frayaient difficilement un chemin dans l'allée centrale de la ville. Elle quittait la citée aussi rapidement que possible espérant les semé dans les bois. Mais elle rencontra violemment le torse de plaque d'un des guerriers. Il lui attrapa le bras et la ramena hors de la ville avec ses alliés.

« Les hérésie doivent être purifier par la Lumière. Le Séraphin nous envoie , lui élu de la Lumière, pour te chercher. Tu va périr pour le bien de notre foie ! » lui lançait le paladin.

« Toujours les mêmes parole. A croire que se Séraphin les manipule tous pour les asservir et avoir tout ce qu'il veut. Mais ou m'emmène-t-il ? » pensa la jeune femme.

Il l'avait porté hors de la ville dans un coins isolé des bois ou aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Il balança sur le sol et des fourrer sortir d'autre paladin au lance de foudre pointer sur elle. La brune commença a paniquer en voyant autant de monde. Quand soudain un homme auréolé de lumière arriva.

« Deux choix s'offre a toi : tu peux mettre ton pouvoir a mon service ou mourir par eux » lui exposa-t-il.

« Bah moi j'en vois un troisième... Fire ! » hurla-t-elle

Un élémentaire de feu jaillit du sol et explosa dans une magnifique gerbe de flamme. Quand les paladins purent voir au travers les flammes ils ne virent que le dos de la jeune femme se perdant dans la forêt.

« Rattrapez moi cette salope ! » hurla « l'élu »

La jeune fille était a bout de souffle après cette démonstration de force et courait aussi vite que se jambes lui permettait.

Après ce qu'il lui semblait des heures elle arriva en vue d'un campement. Elle se rapprocha lentement et aussi silencieusement que possible. Devant elle se trouvait une drôle de compagnie de trois hommes de ce qu'elle pouvait voir.

Un nain habillé de vert et avec un bras métallique caresser une louve blanche avec une étoile sur l'oeil droit de couleur noir,

un homme portant une robe de mage rouge, de long cheveux brun, une petite barbiche et l'air vexé par les propos du troisième homme.

« Sûrement affilié au feu... »

La demoiselle trembla de peur en voyant qui était le troisième homme.

Il s'agissait d'un homme au cheveux brun et aux yeux saphir. Il portait une armure de plaque luisant doucement dans l'obscurité naissante.

« Un paladin de la Lumière... »

La jeune femme portant la main a ses lèvres et se mit a respirer de manière anarchique. Dans son état actuel elle ne pourrait pas le combattre surtout avec les alliés qu'il avait.

Sans que le pauvre femme ne le remarque, un jeune homme tout de bleu vêtu se glissa dans son dos, son arc bander prêt a décocher une flèche de glace.

« Avance lentement au centre de la clairière... » lui chuchota le jeune homme.

Elle sursauta, n s'attendant pas a entendre une voix provenir de derrière elle. Mais sentant la bout effilé de la flèche dans son dos, elle se dirigea vers le centre de la clairière sous l'œil surpris des compère de son assaillant.

« D'ou elle sort celle la Shin ? » demanda le mage

« Je sais pas mais elle nous observais derrière ses arbres . » lui répondit le dénommer Shin.

« Tu ne pouvais lui demander son nom et le pourquoi du comment de manière civilisé ? » lui reprocha son collègue en robe.

« Qui es tu et que viens tu faire ici ? » l'agressa le paladin.

Terrifié, la jeune fille ne savait que répondre devant l'épée luisante de ce guerrier.

« Tu l'effraie Théo. Va faire une ronde je vais lui parler. Shin, tu peu baisser ton arc ? » demanda le nain.

Le jeune bleu eu du mal a baisser son arme mais obéi a son ami.

« Je m'appelle Grunlek Von Krayn mais ici on m'appelle juste Grun. Et toi ? » lui demanda chaleureusement le nain.

« Je m'appelle Erina. Je ne vous veux aucun mal je me suis juste fais poursuivre par certaine personne qui me voulait du mal et j'ai attérit ici. Je-je ne vous veux aucun mal. » bégaya la jeune fille.

« D'accord. Mais pourquoi te poursuivais-t-il ? Et pourquoi Théo te fait-il aussi peur ? » lui demanda Grunlek

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Il faut que je parte rapidement avant que... »

La pauvre Erina se fit couper par l'arriver des paladins qui la poursuivait a travers les bois. Elle baissa la tête et remis sa capuche espérant se cacher d'eux. Ce qui n'échappa pas au nain.

« Nous avons perdu une jeune demoiselle très dangereuse dans ses bois. Elle porte une cape bordeaux, des habit sombre et a des longs cheveux brun avec des prunelles chocolats. Vous ne seriez pas ou elle se trouve par hasard ? » demanda suspicieusement le paladin.

Il n'était pas seul. Trois de ses collègues se trouvait derrière lui. Il avait son regard fixé sur Erina.

« Nous ne savons pas de quoi vous parler. Et la jeune fille que vous fixé est une de nos amie que vous incomforté par votre regard. » lui répondit le mage

« Vous pouvez disposer je vous préviendrez si on la voit vous pouvez partir maintenant. » lui asséna Théo de manière menaçante.

Un peu embeter il partirent de la clairière lentement.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es ni se qu'il te veulent mais se sont des hommes du Séraphin et se gas a beau être une idole chez nous c'est une vrai enflure qui se serre de son pouvoir pour manipuler une grande partie de l'église. Mon tuteur ma dis de me faire des amis de ses ennemis alors bienvenue dans la troupe ! Ta pas le choix si tu te pose la question. » lui dit Théo

Erina n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« C'est peut être un paladin de la Lumière mais il m'a proteger donc... je pense que je vais rester ici pour le moment... Peut être qu'avec le temps je pourrais leur faire assez confiance pour leur expliquier la raison de ma cavale a travers tout le cratère ?... Mieux vaut ne pas se faire trop de faux espoir...' »

Le nain lui tandis un bol de nourriture qu'il préparait pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle le prit avec hésitation et mangea avec ses étranges nouveau « compagnon ».


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : cohabitation difficile et visite innatendue

La jeune fille fut brutalement réveiller par le doux pied de notre cher paladin.

« - Debout ! On t'as laissée te reposer peinarde donc maintenant tu va répondre a quelques questions ! » lui dit « gentiment » le paladin de la Lumière.

« Nous y voilà... Je m'y attendais et pourtant... » _pensa Erina_

Elle commença doucement a trembler de peur. D'habitude, c'était son tuteur qui la protégeait de ce genre de personne. Même si il lui avait dit la veille qu'il serait son allié il reste un paladin de la Lumière et pourrait vouloir la tuer ou pire. Pour eux, elle n'est qu'une hérésie qui a commis le crime de naître.

Erina se leva lentement et se plaça au coté du nain qui lui avait donner la nourriture au soir. Un cercle c'était formée autour des flammes du camps. Le mage de la veille s'approcha d'elle et s'assit a sa gauche avant de commencer la conversation.

« - Je suis désoler de la brutalité dont a fait preuve notre ami a ton égard mais nous avons besoin de savoir certaine chose a ton sujet, notamment pourquoi ces paladins te poursuivaient ? » _lui demanda le mage._

« -Bob tu sais qu'elle ne connaît toujours pas nos noms ? Ca l'aiderait peut être mieux a se confier si elle savait comment nous nommer non ? » _exposa le nain_

« -Bien Grun. Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon mais tout le monde m'appelle Bob. Le mec tout en bleu c'est Shindda Kory ou Shin et le gros balourd sans manière en armure c'est Théo de Silverberg ou Théo et je crois que tu connais déjà Grunlek ?. C'est mieux comme ça ? » _fit le mage en regardant son ami nain._

« - Je m'appelle Erina et la raison pour laquelle on me poursuit...Eh bien... Disons qu'il me considère comme une hérésie et qu'il veulent se servir de mes... « capacité » pour je ne sais quoi. » parla Erina

La demoiselle ne pouvait leur en dire plus ne sachant pas si elle pouvait leur faire assez confiance. Après tout, elle venait de les rencontrer et même si Grunlek lui semblait sympathique elle ne pensait pas pouvoir dire la vérité au reste du groupe surtout au servant de la Lumière...

« - Et c'est tout ? Je doute que le Séraphin se déplace pour une hérésie ayant de simple « capacité » ! Si tu veux pouvoir rester sous notre protection va falloir en dire plus ! » _l'apostropha Théo_.

« - Je ne peux pas ! Surtout a toi ! Tu fais partit de ces servant de la Lumière et qu'importe si mes information ne te suffise pas ! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton aide ! » _hurla les larmes aux yeux Erina._

Elle tremblait de peur. Elle voulait vivre, que se soit pour elle que pour son tuteur dont elle ne savait pas son état. Elle regarda dans les yeux cet homme au yeux saphir. Ou tu du moins essaya.

« - Bien dans ce cas comment veux tu mourir ? » lui demanda froidement Théo

« -...Quoi ? » bugga tout le monde.

« - Théo tu ne peux juste pas la tuer comme ça et juste pour ça ! D'accord elle ne peut pas avoir notre total confiance mais nous aussi nous ne lui avons pas tout dit sur nous ! » _lui reprocha Bob_

« - Vu ce que tu es je ne peux prendre aucun risque. » _lui répondit calmement le paladin._

La jeune fille trembla intensément et les larmes commencèrent a couler sur son visage.

« Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir ! » pensa en boucle la demoiselle.

Elle voulut se lever mais le paladin fut plus rapide et la bouscula violemment sur le trembla de plus belle. Elle voulut se servir de sa magie mais se rappela les paroles de son tuteur.

« Seul les magie auquel tu es lié naturellement ne te coûteront que ta psychée. Le reste piochera dans ton énergie vital. Fais bien attention a l'usage que tu en fais. »

Elle ne voulait pas mourir mais contre un guerrier de sa trempe elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait réitéré se qu'elle avait fait la veille : invoquer un élémentaire.

Elle essaya de se concentrer quand le mage rouge décida de se placer entre elle et le paladin inquisiteur.

« - Je t'interdis de faire ça Théo ! Je sais que cette fille ne t'inspire rien de bon, et pour être tout a fait honnête, moi aussi mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour la tuer ! » _lui hurla Bob_

Erina était surprise de son discours.

« J'inspire si peu la confiance ? Et puis je refuse de rester ici si c'est pour avoir une épée de Damoclès tout les jours au dessus de ma tête ! » pensa la jeune brune.

Pendant que les aventuriers se disputaient quand a savoir si il garderait la jeune fille ou la laissait au sort de Théo, un groupe de brigand c'était approché. Ils portaient sur eux un symbole étrange qui semblait ressembler a des ailes d'anges en or. Ils profitèrent de le distraction offerte par la dispute pour s'attaquer a leur cible.

Ne s'y attendant pas, les aventuriers se retrouvèrent vite encercler. Ils étaient une dizaine a s'en prendre a eux. La brune savait comment s'y prendre avec se genre de personne mais commença a paniquer en voyant l'insigne qu'ils portaient.

« - La fille ou la vie ? » leur proposèrent les brigands.

« -Moi je vois un troisième option...Votre mort ! » _hurla le paladin en se jetant dans la mêlé._

Et de la, la clairière devint un véritable champs de bataille. Le paladin se charge de retenir deux des brigands avec son épée, l'archer s'occuper d'un tandis que le mage maintenait deux autres a distance avec des flammes ardentes.

« Ces flammes me disent quelque chose...ou plutôt cette magie met quelque peut familière... » pensa la jeune fille.

Grunlek se charger de retenir trois autres avec une onde sismique. Deux des brigands se tournèrent vers elle alors qu'elle observait les flammes de Bob se demandant ou elle les avait déjà vu.

« -ATTENTION ERINA ! » _hurla Grunlek._

La jeune fille se retourna et en voyant les brigands s'avancer, elle leur balança une rafale de vent qui les projetèrent violemment contre les arbres environnent.

Les autres, ayant rapidement finis avec ces bandits de bas étage la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« - Tu m'étonne que le Séraphin ou je ne sais quoi la veuille avec des faculté pareille ! » _siffla Bob_

« - Au contraire, ça ne fait qu'affirmer ce que je pensais : elle est trop dangereuse, nous devons nous en débarrasser et au plus vite ! » recommanda Théo

« - Théo nous somme un groupe et je pense que la plupart d'entre nous ne veulent pas la mort de cette jeune fille. Donc pour le moment elle reste. » exposa calmement Grunlek.

Shin aquiesca au propos du nain et Théo du s'y plier tout en regardant de manière meurtrière la pauvre demoiselle.

Erina regarda le groupe et tourna la tête sur le coté en regardant Bob. Quand soudain, la réponse lui vint. Mais quel rapport entretenait-il ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'approché du mage pour lui parler. Un cercle de flamme se forma dans la clairière faisant fuir les brigand encore capable de bouger. Une personne bien connu de tous se dessina au travers des flammes et cela ne semblait pas plaire a tout le monde...

« - Erina ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as réussi a t'en sortir ? » _demanda Enoch en regardant la jeune fille._

Il ne semblait pas avoir remarquer la présence des aventuriers.

« -Papa ? Tu l'as connais d'ou ? Et qu'est ce que tu fais la ? » _demanda Bob_

« - Papa ? » _s'apostropha Erina_

« - Fils ? » _s'apostropha Enoch_

« - Comme si la situation n'était pas assez compliqué... » _se désola Grunlek_

Shin regarda de loin la situation et se demandait comment ils allaient se sortir de se merdier.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : confrontation bordélique

Erina se tourna vers Bob et le regarda avec des yeux rond. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« - Tu...Tu...TU ES SON FILS ? » _s'écria la jeune fille_

Surpris par ce soudain éclat de voix de la part de la brunette, le mage fit un bon avant de se tourner vers son père pour lui poser une question pour le deuxième fois :

« - Papa qu'est ce que tu fais la ? » _demanda-t-il_

La colère et l'incompréhension trans-paressait dans sa voix.

« - C'est une histoire bien compliqué... Si tu m'accorde le temps et surtout que tu demande a ton ami de ne pointer son ''joujou'' ni sur moi ni sur Erina ce serais un bon commencement. » _déclara calmement Enoch_

« - Hors de question ! J'ai devant moi trois hérésies -dont une sous ma protection jusqu'à son pétage de câble- alors cette épée restera pointer sur les dangers immédiat et ne vous approcher pas si vous ne voulez pas mourir de manière atroce ! » _lui cria le paladin._

La jeune fille regardait tour-à-tour son tuteur qu'elle appréciait tant et le jeune mage à la robe rouge qui se trouvait devant lui. Sa mâchoire était grande ouverte et ses yeux écarquillés. Le nain passant par la referma sa bouche avant de l'inciter à cligner des yeux. Cela sembla la ramener parmi eux. Elle se rendit compte qu'on l'avait totalement ignorer et s'apprêtait à protester quand Grunlek lui fit signe de le suivre un peu à l'écart, la où se trouvait Shin.

« -Bob est un demi-démon, cette personne -il pointa Enoch- est son père biologique, bien qu'il ne le considère pas comme tel. On le connaît car il nous a apporter pas mal d'ennuis dans le passé et on a même du le combattre à quelques rares occasions. Est-ce que cela répond à tes questions ? » _lui demanda le petit homme_

« -On peut dire ça comme ça... Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de son fils. Il m'en a parlé à de rares occasions mais a toujours préféré éviter le sujet... Il semblait un peu déçu de ne pas l'avoir à ses cotés. » lui dit Erina

« -Enoch veut faire de son fils son héritier et lui refuse. Normal, il est quand même humain et n'acceptera jamais de faire les choses horribles que son père a déjà fait. Il n'aime pas se manipulateur pourri. » s'exprima Shin

Erina baissa la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit son regard. Elle était perturber par ce qu'ils venaient de lui confier. Enoch avait toujours était gentil avec elle, quoique un peu sévère lors des entraînements sur son pouvoir -dont elle ne connaissait quasiment rien- mais jamais elle n'aurais pu penser qu'il fut aussi horrible que se que dépeignaient ses nouveaux compagnons. Elle jeta son regard sur Enoch et eu envie de décapiter le paladin.

Il était en train de le menacer de son épée parsemée d'éclair pendant que le fils du démon tentait de le résonner. Elle ne savait pas de quoi ils avaient parler mais apparemment ça tournait mal. Ce qui ne semblait pas inquiété plus que ça le diable.

« Je suis déjà assez seule comme ça je vais pas le laisser prendre mon tuteur en plus ! Les paladins de la Lumière m'ont déjà trop pris ! »

Elle se rua sans prévenir vers Enoch et tenta de l'éloigner de son précieux avec une rafale de vent. Ce qui réussi a merveille.

Bob se tourna vers elle et ne savait si il devait la remercier ou au contraire lui hurler dessus.

« - BORDEL DE MERDE ! PAS MOYEN DE FAIRE SON BOULOT PEINARD OU QUOI ? » _hurla Théo_

« -Tu ne toucheras pas un seul des cheveux d'Enoch ! » _dit en tremblant la jeune fille._

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Elle avait une terreur folle qui commencer à s'éveiller en elle quand Enoch lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

« -Ne t'en fait pas, je ne l'aurais jamais laisser me tuer, après tout, il faut quand même que je continue a m'occuper de toi ! » _lui dit-il_

Elle commença doucement a se calmer sous l'œil interrogateur de Bob.

« - Je pense qu'on a quand même le droit a quelques explications non ? » _demanda sarcastiquement le mage_

Vu le nombre de situation dans les quelles sont père l'avait fourrées avec ses compagnons sans aucune explications que se soit en début ou fin, il avait de quoi être sarcastique.

« - Il n'y a pas qu'as toi que j'en dois fils. A elle aussi. Je ne lui ai pas expliquer la vrai nature de sa magie et de ce lien si étrange qu'elle entretient avec les éléments. Ses parents ne lui ont rien dit sur ce qu'elle est et surtout sur ce qu'ils étaient. Mais si tu me le permet je veux bien prendre place au près de vous près de ce feux de camps pour ces explication que tu demande !» _s'exprima calmement le diable._

Bob soupira avant de se retourner vers un Théo vert de rage, et vert tout court d'ailleurs, qui lui faisait signe de refuser la proposition de son paternel. Il lâcha un énième soupire avant de se tourner vers la personne la plus sage du groupe : Grunlek.

« -On doit comprendre ce qu'il se passe Bob et si la seule personne qui peut nous éclairer est ton père, alors on se doit de l'écouter jusqu'au bout avant de prendre une décision. » _lui dit Grun'_

« -Tu as toute mon attention papa... » _dit le mage a la robe écarlate d'un ton exaspéré._

« - JE REFUSE ! » _hurla Théo depuis le buisson ou il avait attérit._

« -ON S'EN FICHE DE TON AVIS LE GROUPE A VOTER QUE CA TE PLAISE OU NON ! » _lui hurla Bob en réponse_

Erina tourna la tête sur le coté tout en se demandant comment ses deux la avait finis par voyager ensemble. Mais elle voulais aussi plus que tout savoir la vérité sur tout ce que ses parents lui avait cacher.

La confiance qu'elle avait eu en eux et leur geste serait-elle mérité ou non ?

Lui avait-il mentit depuis le début ?

Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait découvrir mais en tournant sa tête et en promenant son regard sur les autres, elle remarqua un jeune bleu avec un regard amicale et un petit homme au sourire encourageant.

Quoi qu'elle découvre par Enoch, elle aurait quand même plus de soutien qu'elle ne pourrait l'espérer d'eux.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : explication difficile

Les jeunes gens s'assirent aussi tranquillement que possible, Erina se trouvant entre le diable et son fils pour éviter tous meurtre quelque sois le lieu d'où ils viennent.

« -Bon t'es explication tu nous les ponds ou tu nous les accouche ? Que je sache si je te tranche la tête maintenant ou je te fais souffrir. » _exposa le plus calmement du monde Théo_

« -Théo... Bon ! Il n'as pas tort si tu ne te dépêche pas je doute qu'il garde son calme longtemps... » _lui dit Bob_

« - Eh bien par ou commencer... » Enoch regarda la jeune femme qu'il avait près de lui avant de reprendre « Commençons par le commencement alors ! Je me suis intéresser a ta famille Erina parce qu'il semblerait que tes ancêtres sois en rapport avec un élément en particulier, que se soit du coter de ton père ou de ta mère. Mais seul tes parents avait une forte affinité avec leur éléments car ils étaient des demi-élémentaire. Ton père du vent et ta mère de l'eau. Mais tu sais... lors de cette incendie quand tu était une toute petite fille te souviens tu de ce qu'il c'est passé exactement ? » _lui demanda Enoch_

« -J'ai vu des chevaux des servants de la Lumière puis je suis rentré et ils ont essayer de s'en prendre a moi...Maman ma protéger et Papa c'est tranchée le bras avant de balancer une espèce de bombe et sans que je comprenne pourquoi je me suis retrouvé dehors devant cette battisse en flamme et tu ma recueillie... J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose... » _réfléchie la brunette._

« -Pour toi ça a été instantané mais … ton père a beau fais l'invocation il l'as faite trop tard et je me suis arrive trop tard pour te sauver... » _Lui répondit dans un ton désolé Enoch_

« - C-comment ça ? Mais je suis toujours en vie ! Ça veut dire quoi ? » commença a paniquer Erina

« -Je pense savoir...Lorsque ton père a balancé la bombe tu est morte avec lui mais l'invocation qu'il a faîte a fait venir et mon père et un élémentaire de feu qui t'as choisis... Tu es donc un demi-élémentaire de feu en plus des affinité que tu entretiens avec les autes éléments. C'est pour ça que cela n'utilise pas ton énergie vitale pour utiliser le feu... Sauf si tu décide de l'utiliser vraiment. » _lui expliqua Bob_

« - Comment ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi je suis toujours en vie ? Pourquoi je suis pas morte avec mon père et ma mère ? Pourquoi je suis obligé de souffrir ? Pourquoi m'as tu menti pendant tant d'année ? Je te faisais confiance ! » _hurla la jeune fille_

Elle se releva en pleurant avant de disparaître dans les bois. Eden partit a sa poursuite et Enoch baisssa la tête, souffrant de voir sa petite protégée souffrir.

« -J'ai pas compris... Elle est morte ou pas ? » _demanda Théo_

« - Mais tu vois pas que c'est pas le moment ? » _l'agressa le mage_

Une dispute éclata entre eux, Grun essayant de calmer le jeu et Shin essayant de ne pas être un dommage collatéral de cette violente altercation. Enoch lui gardait son regard fixer vers le lieux ou avait disparue cette fille a qui il tenait tant.

La jeune fille en question pleurait silencieusement a quelque mètre de la appuyé contre un arbre. Eden l'avait retrouver et s'était allonger sur ses jambes et essayait de lécher ses larmes.

« -Merci de ton soutient Eden mais...Je n'arrive pas a y croire... Pendant des années il m'a menti.. Alors qui me dit qu'il n'est pas comme il me l'on décrit ? Il se sert peut être juste de moi comme en arme ? Comme veut le faire se Séraphin ? » _s'interrogea Erina_

Trop occuper a ses propres problèmes, elle ne vit pas le jeune Séraphin s'avancer silencieusement vers elle. Il s'illumina au derniers moment pour l'éblouir et tenta de l'enlever. Sauf qu'il avait oublié Eden ! La louve le mordit au poignet avant d'entraîner la jeune fille qui semblait en transe vers ses alliés.

Ils furent surpris de la voir revenir avec de la compagnie.

« -Toi ! Paladin ! Sers a mon service pour la Lumière ! Attrape cette hérésie et ramène la avec moi ! » _Ordonna le Séraphin a Théo._

Le paladin-inquisiteur se mit a rire a gorge déployer avant de rétorquer :

« - Jamais espèce d'ampoule ambulante ! »

« -Soite ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour attraper cette sotte ! Il me le faut pour mes projets... Et je ne laisserais personne entravais mes projets ! » _Lui hurla le Séraphin_

Il Fit apparaître des épées de lumière et para sans armure d'éclaires avant de se jeter sur la jeune fille. Enoch fit apparaître un mur de flamme entre eux et le nouvel arrivant.

« -Toi de nouveau... Tu ne veux pas partager décidément ! Alors que nous voulons la même chose... » _lui dit l'Illuminé_

« -Tu te trompe... J'ai beau être un démon il semblerait que je sois plus bon que toi ! » _lui rétorqua le Diable._

La jeune fille sembla s'éveiller et par peur, déclencha une mer de flamme, ces bras commencèrent a devenir brûlant et a rougir avant de frapper de plein fouet l'ennemie qui, avec la chaleur et les ailes qu'il avait s'envola loin.

Erina s'évanouit, complètement vidé de toute énergie et Enoch la rattrapa avant de l'insataller avec l'aide de Grunlek sur une couchette.

« -Comment elle a put faire ça ? » _se demanda Théo_

« - Demi-élémentaire de feu ! » _lui répondirent Bob et son père._

« -Mais vu toute les affinité qu'elle a, elle n'est pas surpuissante ? Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin d'être protéger ? » _demanda Shin_

« - Même si elle possède des affinité, il lui en coûte de faire appel aux éléments. Deplus, elle ne peut se servir « facilement » que des éléments qui lui sont proches comme le feu, l'air et l'eau. Mais elle doit puiser dans sa vie pour faire appel aux autres. Et la raison pour laquelle le Séraphin la veut c'est ces affinité mais si jamais il se sert d'elle comme arme... Les conséquence seront catastrophique... » _déclara Enoch_

« -Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait invoquer des élémentaires ! » _dit Grunlek_

« -Si, elle en a les capacité mais au prit de sa propre vie, et elle n'aura aucunement le contrôle de l'élémentaire en question. » _lui répondit le plus calmement du monde Enoch_

« -Donc cette fille est une véritable arme de destruction massive ambulante ? » _demanda Théo_

« -En gros... Ouais. Mais tu ne lui fera aucun mal car de toute façon ses capacité son limité ! » _lui dit Bob_

« -Effectivement... Elle ne peut créé que des bourrasque de vent, des lames d'eau et des océans de flammes... » _exposa Enoch_

Bob se tourna vers son père qui semblait quelque peu inquiet pour la jeune demoiselle.

« -Je tient a elle d'une manière que je saurais décrire si ça t'intéresse tant que ça. » _lui dit son père._

Bob se tut et se tourna vers Théo qui observait la « bombe » évanouit.

Eden fut le premier visage qu'Erina put voir. Puis les autres lui demandèrent si tout était OK.

« -Je ne peux plus fuir... Il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de l'arrêter » _dit-elle_

les autres aquiécèrent.


	6. Chapter 5

Petite aparté : merci de suivre cette histoire et merci de vos retours ! J'ai trouver que j'allais un peu vite dans l'enchaînement de l'histoire donc je pense que cette petite pause était la bienvenue !

J'ai aussi besoin de votre aide : drama ou romantique ?

Merci encore et enjoy !

Chapitre 5 : une pause bien mérité

Enoch regarda la jeune fille étendue sur le sol devant ses yeux avant de prononcé ces mots :

« -Je suis d'accord mais avant toute chose il faut que tu te rétablisse et une journée de pause ne nous ferais pas de mal »

« - Je croyais que le mal ne cessais jamais de faire le chaos a travers le monde ! » lui dit Théo

« -Bien sur que si sinon comment crois tu que le bien gagnerais ? » lui répondit tout sourire le diable

« -JE VAIS ME LE FAIRE ! » hurla Théo

« -On a dit pause pas baston ! » lui dit Bob tout en le maintenant hors de portée de son père

Grunlek se fit un face palme pendant que dans le fond, Erina et Shin rigolait de la situation. La brunette se dit que se ne serais pas si mal une pause avant de recherché un plan pour vaincre leur puissant ennemie. Et Eden qui se frottait contre sa jambe ne lui faisait que confirmer cette idée. Elle s'assit sur le sol pour que la louve puisse se blottir contre elle et lui servir d'oreiller pour une petite sieste mais Théo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille la.

« - Debout ! Je ne veux pas voir de flemmard aujourd'hui ! On va pas se détendre mais se préparer au combat et... » commença Théo

« - Et rien du tout ! Tu vois pas qu'on est tous crevé avec ce qui c'est passé ses jours si ? Je propose qu'on aille se baigner dans la petite étendue que Shin a repéré un peu plus loin qu'on puisse se décrasser et puis il y a pas mal de paysages bien jolie pour faire une pause hors de tout ça ! » le coupa Bob

« - Mais ! » voulut protester Théo

« -Il n'y a pas de mais paladin ! Il suffit de voir la tête de vos équipier pour voir qu'ils leur faut du repos ! Donc on y vas ! » soutins Enoch

Théo se mit a bouder mais suivit l'avis général au grand bonheur de tout le monde.

Arrivé au point d'eau, Shin fut le premier dans l'eau, éclaboussant tout le monde au passage. Bob grogna de mécontentement et pour se venger , demanda a Eden d'aller prendre la jambe de notre cher élémentaire d'eau ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire avec joie, provoquant l'hilarité de tout le monde et les cris du pauvre Shin. Théo rejoint vite l'élémentaire et se mit a nager de manière très militaire et sportive, comme si il glissait sur les eaux. Bob entra laborieusement dans l'eau et eu en tête de garder toujours la tête hors de l'eau.

Voir ses nouveaux amis en sous vêtement pour se rafraîchir ne gênait en aucun cas la jeune fille qui avait peu de tabou. En même temps, en étant élever en grande partie par un diable, il y a peu de chose qui peuvent être gênante. Elle vit de loin un Théo submersible qui s'approchait dangereusement d'un Bob sans défense. Elle se mit a rire avant même que Théo ne coule son comparse mage.

« -THEO JE VAIS TE BUTER ! SALETE DE PALADIN DE MES COUILLES ! » hurla bob a une Théo hilare

« -Ça va tu ne va pas en mourir ! Et tu sais nager que je-blblblblb » essaya de dire Théo

Bob avait profité de l'hilarité du jeune inquisiteur pour se glisser sous lui et le tirer par les pieds sous l'eau.

« - BOB T'ES UN DEMI-DIABLE MORT ! » hurla en sortant de l'eau Théo

« -Pas si tu ne peux pas me rattraper ! » lui cria en retour le Lennon.

Le mage était a cheval sur la louve qui nageait bien plus vite que le paladin. Shin était bien content de voir cette horreur a poil loin de lui. Mais trop occupé a regarder les deux jeunes « tourtereaux » se disputer et se courir après, il ne vit pas le nain arrivé dans son dos et l'entraîner dans les fonds de l'eau.

« -GRUNLEK ! » lui hurla Shin

En guise de revanche, Shin fit s'élever une montagne d'eau qu'il écrasa sur le nain qui coula a pic Quand le nain remonta a la surface, il remarqua que deux personne était rester sur le bord.

« -Venait nous rejoindre ! Elle est bonne ! » leur dit le nain

« -Qui ? L'eau ou Erina ? » hurla Bob pendant sa fuite.

Le nain se mit a rougir sous l'hilarité général et se tourna vers le mage. Il rejoint Théo dans sa poursuite désespérer du demi-diable.

« -Pourquoi pas ? » dit Enoch après s'être calmé.

La jeune demoiselle le regarda avec des yeux et détourna le regard en rougissant quand elle le vit en train de se déshabillé. Quand il eu finit, elle porta sans regard vers lui et son cerveau cessa de fonctionné.

Enoch était un jeune homme bien sculpté sans être trop musculeux, sa silhouette était élancé et il dégageait une aura de virilité masculine sans ses vêtements quelque peut ample qui camouflait se corps dont Erina avait du mal a décoller les yeux.

Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle rougit de plus belle. Elle le vit faire un parfait plongeon dans l'eau quoique moins gracieux et beau que celui de Théo. Une fois dans l'eau, il se dirigea vers la berge et regarda dans sa direction.

« -Que fais-tu encore au bord ? Vient te rafraîchir ! Après tout, c'est aussi pour toi qu'on se repose ! » lui dit Enoch

Quand la jeune fille se réveilla de son espèce de transe, elle se rappela de quelque chose d'essentiel dans sa situation actuel : elle ne savait pas nager.

« Je vais me ridiculiser en coulant dans cette...cette mare ! Je vais mourir noyé sous leur yeux sans qu'ils comprennent pourquoi ! On m'as jamais appris ? Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ? JE FAIS QUOI ? »

La jeune demoiselle commença a paniqué sous l'œil intrigué des autres qui se demandaient ce que pouvait bien marmonner leur amie. Enoch réfléchie et c'est son fils qui, en voyant la tête que faisait la brunette, crut comprendre ce qu'il se passait :

« - T'as honte de ton corps ? »

« -Quoi ? *Pfff*Non ! » pouffa Erina

« -Bah quoi alors ? Tu sais pas nager ou quoi ? » l'apostropha le servant de la lumière

Erina se décomposa et baissa la tête.

« -Attend...C'est vraiment ça ? » s'étonna le paladin.

« -Si se n'est que ça, je peux t'aider ! Viens par la, après tout c'est mon rôle en tant que tuteur ! » lui dit Enoch

« Attend, ça veut dire que je vais être proche de lui ? Merde ! »

La demoiselle se déshabilla devant son tuteur gêner devant le corps si gracieux de cette jeune demoiselle qu'il avait vu grandir. Comme un certain sentiments dont il ne comprenait que très peu la nature.

La jeune fille entra doucement dans l'eau et se précipita dans les bras de son tuteur qui se mit a rire doucement.

« -n'est pas peur ! Je te tiens et je ne te lâcherais pas » lui dit d'une voix doucereuse Enoch

Erina leva ses yeux pour les plonger dans ceux dorée du diable avant de commencer a se détendre et a apprécier ce moment « intime » avec son plus-que-tuteur.

Grunlek et Shin regardait en souriant la jeune fille pendant que Bob soupirais comme une jeune fille devant une comédie romantique tout en retenant Théo voulant empêcher ses deux hérésie de s'unir.

La journée passa vite, le froid arrivant soudain avec la nuit.

Grunlek et Shin se blottir l'un contre l'autre avec Eden les entourant de sa fourrure pendant que Bob essayait de se défaire de l'étreinte du paladin endormie en quête de chaleur.

Enoch était de l'autre coté du feu de camps a essayait de dormir tout en pensant a ses sentiments. Tout cela lui était un peu étranger, cela étant un comportement plutôt humain mais bon, il fallait se rendre a l'évidence : il était plus qu'attaché a sa jeune protégée.

Et alors qu'il réfléchissait, la jeune brunette en question assez endormie se blottit contre lui en quête de chaleur. Il rougit avant de la rapprocher un peu plus. Il soupira de contetement en la voyant éclairer par la lune et souriante.

Demain serait un autre jour, sûrement bien plus mouvementer que celui-ci.


	7. Chapter 6

Désolée du retard mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire ces temps ci donc... Bref enjoy !

Ps : j'ai besoin de votre aide pour savoir comment je fais la fin : mort ou vie ? Dite le moi dans les reviews ^^

Chapitre 6 : La stratégie

Erina se réveilla doucement, bien au chaud, chaleur douce et apaisante dont elle ne voulait pas se dégager. Elle se rapprocha d'avantages de cette source quand elle se mit a ricaner doucement. Un son que la jeune demoiselle connaissais bien pour l'avoir entendue souvent dans son enfance. Elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux, rouge de gène et observa avec étonnement son tuteur.

« - Qu'est-ce que quoi ? » interrogea la jeune fille

Cette remarque fit rire de plus belle son tuteur qui la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui répondre.

« -C'est toi qui es venue te coller tellement tu avais froid... Les humains ont des réactions bien étrange... » lui dit Enoch

Peu de temps après, tout le groupe fut debout avec une gène palpable pour la plupart du a la position a leur réveille : Théo et bob dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Shin serrant la queue de Eden et Grunlek contre lui.

Le repas du matin se passa dans cette ambiance quand Théo se décida a abordé de manière subtile au sujet épineux qui les mettait tous en danger.

« -Bon comment on fait avec l'autre illuminé ailé ? » commença Théo

« -Il nous faut un plan d'abord. » lui répondit Erina

« - Oui mais quoi ? Comment on parvient a anéantir un « dieu » de la Lumière ? Une idée Théo ? » demanda Shin

« -Non. Même Victor ne savait pas comment s'en défaire mais si on se sert des capacités de cette fille peut être que... » proposa le paladin de la lumière

« - Il en est hors de question ! » s'écria le Diable

« - Il n'as pas tort papa, si ont peut se servir de ses capacités pour nous sortir de cette merde ça serais bien. » dit Bob

« -Mais ton père nous as déjà prévenue que si elle utilisait ses capacités de manière excessive, elle mourra a coût sur. » lui dit Grunlek

« -Je pense comme Grun après tout, même si on la connais pas depuis longtemps et que c'est on père qui la élevée, je refuse de l'envoyer a l'abattoir. » contesta Shin

Et un débat général commença entre les aventuriers pour savoir si oui ou non on se devait de prendre le risque de sacrifié la jeune fille pour détruire la menace du Séraphin. Pendant se temps, prise entre deux feu, Erina serra la louve contre elle suivant le débat et réfléchissant a une solution.

« Si on veut pouvoir gagner contre cette personne il faut que nous ayons une puissance de feu nécessaire que nous n'avons pas pour le moment. A part si... »

« - J'ai une idée a vous soumettre... » Hurla la jeune demoiselle.

Et comme un roi devant sa cour, elle exposa son plan. Enoch fut contre a cause des risque pour la jeune demoiselle mais elle le fit aire d'un geste de la main. Il n'avais que trop peu de temps devant eux. Et ils n'allaient pas attendre que le danger leur tombe dessus cette fois-ci. Alors ils rangèrent prestement leur affaires avant de partir en direction de la plaine de White Ill. Erina chevauchait avec Enoch tandis que Bob avait Shin et Théo Grunlek, Eden trottinant a leur coter. Enoch s'inquiétait pour sa petite protéger mais en voyant son regard déterminé , il ne put se résoudre a lui faire changer d'avis. C'était la meilleur chose a faire après tout. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de devenir lourd dans sa poitrine.

Ils leur fallaient au moins trois jour avant d'arriver a White Ill.

La première journée se passa sans accroc.

La seconde leur servi a peaufiner leur plan d'attaque.

Mais le troisième jour...

« -Nous devons être frais et dispo pou demain donc je propose pas de distraction pour aujourd'hui. » leur dit Théo

« - Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je propose que l'on boive quelque coup avant de s'endormir ! » leur proposa Bob

« - Je suis plus de l'avis de Théo... Vous trouvez pas qu'il caille dans le coin ? » dit Grunlek

Tout le monde s'accorda a dire qu'il faisait froid. Il dromirent donc dans une position des plus étrange : tous collé les un aux autres.

En partant de la droite vers la gauche ça donnait : Théo puis Bob suivit de Shin, Grunlek, Eden, Enoch et enfin Erina.

Le sommeil d'Erina fut agité.

Elle revivait le jour ou elle avait perdue ses parents.

Les flammes l'entourant le Séraphin dévorant ses amis hurlant dans les Flammes et le corps déchiqueté de Enoch a ses coter.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :Si seulement...

La compagnie arriva rapidement a la plaine voulut. Les paladins du Séraphin était deja sur place.

« - On fais comme prévu » dit Erina

« - Et si ça ne fonctionne pas comme prévue ? » demanda Bob

« - J'ai un plan de secours... » répondit Erina

Enoch se tourna vers la jeune fille et y vit une résolution de fer. Il ne savait pas quel était se plan de secours mais il ne serait pas sans risque pour ça protéger. Du moins encore plus dangereux que leur plan initiale.

Erina et Enoch s'avancèrent seuls dans ces lieux, surprenant le Séraphin, ne s'attendant pas a leur visite si tot.

« - Vous êtes enfin revenue a la raison ! Donnez moi l'enfant Enoch que cette histoire se finisse enfin ! » Lui commanda le Séraphin

Erina sourit et se tourna vers Enoch les yeux rougeoyant.

« Je ne pense pas. » lui répondit simplement le Diable

« Vous ne faites que rajoutez de l'huile sur le feu, Démon » l'invectiva le Séraphin

« -Justement a se sujet... » fit Enoch, un sourire narquois sur le visage

Et l'instant d'après, tout les paladin se trouvaient plonger dans un océan de flamme brûlantes. Le Séraphin s'envola mais fut ramener au sol par un éclair venu du ciel qui le plongea dans les flammes. Et au cœur de ses flammes, il se vit arraché ses précieuse ailes par la lames d'un paladin. Un nain quand a lui le frappa au visage tandis qu'un archer abattait tout ses soldats tentant de fuir. Son armé fut décimé en quelque minute. Les flammes se stoppèrent et les aventuriers purent voir toute l'étendue du carnage. Il ne restait plus que le plus puissant d'entre eux : le Séraphin.

« - Tu n'as plus d'armée ni rien, ton plan a échouer, tu es fini Séraphin ! » lui hurla la jeune fille.

« - Au contraire je vous ai emmener pile la ou je le voulais ! » lui répondit le désormais sans-ailes

La brunette leva le yeux au ciel en même temps que ses compagnons pour voir une pluie d'éclair s'abattre sur eux. Il lui fallut au moins autant de temps pour les mettre en déroute que pour eux a décimé son armé.

Ils ne pouvaient plus bouger, paralysés par la foudre si puissante de se personnage. Théo essaya de se relever et de combattre mais seul, il n'avait pas une seule chance. Grunlek tenta de lui prêté main forte mais il était trop affaiblie. Ils se firent balayé d'un coup de main. Shin se releva du mieux qu'il put et envoyer des lances de glaces que le servant de la Lumière para sans difficulté avant d'envoyer une lance de lumière en plein dans la jambe de Shin, le clouant au sol. Bob voulut libérer son démon pour les protéger de cet homme mais fut interrompue par une lance qui transperça son épaule . Enoch voulut se lever mais cette magie de lumière qui entravait ses mouvement l'empêchait de se lever.

Il ne s'était écouler que quelques minutes et pourtant leur destin était déjà sceller.

La jeune demoiselle commença doucement a pleurer. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi faible, incapable de protéger ses propres amis, sa vie ou celle de celui qu'elle aimait . Elle ne voulait plus de tout ça et en regardant la souffrance qu'endurait ses amis, elle péta un câble.

Elle ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça. La traque, les blessures, la souffrances et toujours la fuite. Enoch regarda sa protéger sans pouvoir rien faire. Il la vit se relever et se tenir devant leur ennemi, complètement brisé.

« j'ai échoué dans ma tâche de la protégé... Pardon... »

Il regarda sa protéger pleurer toute les larmes de son corps.

« - Que compte tu faire, dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouve ? Tu veux aussi te dresser contre moi après se que j'ai fait a tes amis ? Tu tient donc si peux a leur vie ? » lui demander le Séraphin

La jeune fille regarda autour et prit une décision. Un quitte-ou-double. La solution de la dernière chance. Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage avant qu'elle ne relève la tête pour affronter cet homme qui depuis qu'elle était gamine l'avait poursuivit. Qui avait ordonné l'assassinat de ses parents. Qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer.

« - Bien au contraire. » lui répondit-elle

« - Alors pourquoi sourit tu ? Pourquoi te tient tu toujours devant moi ? » lui demanda le Séraphin

« - Parce que je ne peux pas te laisser continuer ainsi. Grâce a Théo et son bouclier ils seront protéger... En revanche toi tu vas dégusté. Même si cela doit dire que je disparaîtrais je ferais tout ce qu'il y a en mon pouvoir pour te stopper ! » lui hurla la brunette

L'instant d'après, une lumière aveuglante recouvrit la plaine. Théo, qui connaissait le plan de secours de leur amie, c'était placée devant ses mais mal grès ses diverse blessure. Bob et les autres ne purent qu'être témoin du sacrifice de leur amie.

Quand la lumière fut plus supportable, les aventuriers virent a la place de la jeune fille, un élémentaire de lumière qui se rua sur le Séraphin et l'écrasa au sol comme un insecte. Il semblait lui voler la lumière qu'il possédait et le grillait petit a petit.

La plaine n'était emplie que des cris du Séraphin et la douleurs des aventuriers pour avoir perdue un compagnon de voyage.

Enoch regarda cet élémentaire qui était la dernière volonté de sa protéger et, avec sa magie, téléporta tout le monde loin d'ici.

Lui et son fils firent un grand feu en l'honneur de leur amie et le reste des aventuriers dressa une tombe en son honneur. Ils prièrent avant de repartir, un poids sur le cœur.

Ils avaient était faible.

Ils avait était incapable de sauver leur amie.

Pour d'autre, ce n'était pas la première fois mais voir quelqu'un qu'on apprécie, même si on ne le connaît pas depuis longtemps, disparaître devant sois, ça fait mal.

Mais les aventuriers se relevèrent, tournèrent les talon et avec se souvenir de leur amie, décidèrent d'aller de l'avant.

Enoch disparût dans l'ombre, abandonnant une fois de plus sa partie humaine pour ne pas avoir a souffrir.


End file.
